Blame It On The Alcohol: Take Two
by silverwriter01
Summary: A retake of the party in Blame It On The Alcohol. What if the bottle had pointed at someone else?


Blame It On The Alcohol: Take-Two

By: silverwriter01

All characters belong to Glee, FOX and Ryan Murphy. I'm just borrowing them.

Note: Set during _Blame It On The Alcohol_. This is a version of what I think should have happened during and after the party. Now edited.

Synopsis: What if the bottle had pointed at someone else?

"Hey, girlfriend," Rachel asked, "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied dully, knowing that Santana and Sam were making out right behind her, "Awesome party."

Quinn Fabray didn't know why she had agreed to go to the party. Just because all the other Glee kids were there didn't mean she had to join in but she hadn't wanted to be left out. It was painful to watch Sam's giant lips be sucked on by Santana's mouth, but she wasn't going to let it get her down. She had come with hopes of getting drunk to help forget the pain and loneliness she felt.

Everybody was all set to leave Rachel's party but that changed once Puck talked Rachel into opening her parents' liquor cabinet. Puck made everyone a strong drink and Artie cranked the music up. The party was on its way.

Feeling a little tipsy, Quinn readily agreed to play Quarters with Mike, Mercedes and Tina. Having never played before, she found she was surprisingly good at it. By the end of the game, after countless shots of 1800 tequila, Quinn finally noticed there was a red scarf tied over her head and she had no clue how it got there.

When Quinn stood, she finally realized how close to drunk she was. She stumbled over to the couch where she sat down to watch the others play.

By the bar Santana was licking salt off of Brittany before taking a shot. Artie, Sam and Rachel cheered her after she was done. Quinn knew Santana was being tame since she had seen the Hispanic girl do real body shots off of her best friend.

Santana licked another strip of salt off of Brittany and easily shot the tequila. She then peered at Rachel, who was clapping joyfully. She shook her head while muttering, "No me gusta. No me gusta."

"What?" Rachel asked, suddenly a confused drunk.

"Come with me," Santana said, abruptly jumping up. She grabbed Rachel's hand and together they climbed up the stairs. Quinn was surprised they actually made it and then turned her attention back to Brittany doing a back flip off the table she had been lying on.

By the time Rachel and Santana returned to the party, Quinn had made it to the bar to get some water. The liquid was cold and refreshing in her mouth and she spewed it right out as Rachel walked down the stairs no longer in that awful, green gown but looking hot in a short, black skirt and red, cut-off tank top.

Santana shouted, "I'd like you to meet the new Rachel Berry, who says we can do shots off her abs, which I must admit are pretty nice!"

Everyone except Finn, Kurt and Quinn raised their glasses and cheered. It shocked Quinn that Santana did the first shot off of Rachel followed by Sam and Brittany. Puck looked like he wanted to join in but Lauren had a good hold on him. Looking at Puck just made Quinn angry. She used to have abs that could cut glass but now she was lucky to get a hint of a muscle tone.

She could tell Lauren was chewing Puck out so she went to join her. She liked being angry while drunk since she never got to show or say what she really wanted to during the day.

Puck calmed the two girls by pouring them another drink before Rachel called out it was time to play Spin The Bottle.

Everybody sat in the circle except Quinn, who didn't feel like kissing, and Santana, who had broken down into hysterics. Quinn sat on a stool just outside the circle. The former head-cheerleader thought she was going to completely break down when Brittany and Sam ended up kissing. She couldn't tell which person Santana was more upset at either.

"It's my turn," Rachel happily cried out. She reached over and gave the bottle a good twirl. The bottle stopped at a weird place.

"Is that pointing at Lauren or Mike?" Puck asked, tilting his head to look.

"Well, it's not pointing at me," Lauren snapped.

"And it's not at Mike," Tina retorted, holding her boyfriend close. Before Rachel could start pouting, Blaine stepped in. He laid flat on the floor behind the bottle and angled it straight with his eye. He said, "It's pointing at the space between Lauren and Mike. Right at Quinn."

Quinn quickly shook her head, "I'm not playing. She spins again."

"Kiss," Puck started calling out. Suddenly everyone was chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

Quinn was firmly shaking her head no, but the alcohol and her new outfit gave Rachel confidence. She stood up and stepped over the bottle. She shocked everybody grabbing Quinn's jean jacket and pulling her off the stool. She then tugged the slightly taller girl down into a firm kiss.

The others laughed for the first few seconds, totally expecting the girls to break away and talk about how horrible it was. As the seconds ticked on, they stopped laughing. Rachel and Quinn didn't seem anywhere close to stopping.

"Umm…guys…" Sam tried to interrupt. It was disconcerting to think of his ex with Rachel.

"Shut up," Puck hissed. Finn tried to look somewhere else, thinking about the mailman.

Rachel was the one who started it and she was the one who pulled away. She said, licking her lips, "Your face tastes awesome. Tastes like pink."

"It's cherry lip-gloss," Quinn replied, forgetting there were even other people in the room.

"I like it," Rachel declared.

"Damn, I need another drink. Shots on the house," Puck called out.

"You're going to sing with me," Rachel firmly stated, leaning on Quinn, "We've never sung together and I want to sing with you."

Quinn didn't argue. The kissing had felt pretty good and she was sure it didn't mean anything. She let herself have another shot. There was really nothing to worry about after all. Lauren was around to watch Puck, Finn was the DD, and all the other guys were taken so she had no worries about getting pregnant again.

Rachel groaned as she woke up. She tried to open her eyes but it felt like they weighed a ton. When she finally got them open, she groaned at how bright the light was.

The next few minutes were spent assessing everything around her. Everything hurt, her mouth tasted like something had died in it, the sun was too bright, and she really had to pee. She didn't want to move but her body's needs finally won. With great effort she rolled out of bed.

Looking down at herself, she was happy to see that she wore a bra and had somehow gotten her pajama bottoms on. She went into her bathroom, where she relieved her bladder and brushed her teeth. As she brushed, she tried to remember what had happened last night.

She blushed as she remembered the game of Spin the Bottle. She remembered singing with Quinn but she couldn't remember the song. She then remembered dancing really close to the blonde.

Sometime during the night, Santana just started crying on the couch and Sam couldn't get her to stop for anything. Brittany said, "I know how to take care of this."

The limber blonde went to the couch and straddled the Hispanic girl's lap. She reached behind her back and undid her pink bra. She took it off and tossed it over her shoulder where it landed on the stage.

Rachel had thought that Brittany's breasts must be magical, since Santana immediately stopped crying and buried her face in them. Rachel wasn't sure what happened next and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Feeling slightly more human, Rachel went back to her bed. She sighed in relief as she eased under her covers. As she stretched out her foot brushed something very solid in her bed. She blinked a few times and touched the solid thing with her foot again. This time it moved.

Rachel bolted upright as she yanked the covers back. In her bed was Quinn Fabray, looking disheveled but beautiful at the same time.

The Jewish girl had a little time adjusting to the fact that Quinn Fabray was in her bed. In her bed was Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray was beside her in bed.

It took some time for Rachel to comprehend Quinn was in her bed and just as she became used to that fact, she realized Quinn was sleeping in her underwear. That broke Rachel.

"Why are you in my bed?" She asked. She wished she hadn't the moment she spoke and grabbed her head. Talking hurt.

Quinn groaned as she turned over, reaching for the sheet to cover her head. She moaned, "Turn off the lights."

"Why are you in my bed?" Rachel repeated in a whisper.

Quinn rubbed her eyes and paused when she realized she was in bed with someone. That someone sounded a lot like Rachel Berry. But Quinn knew that couldn't be true since Finn was supposed to take them all home.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked over at the speaker. She groaned again.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember is…" Quinn broke off. The last thing she remembered was doing a real body shot off of Rachel. Licking the salt between her cleavage, sipping the liquid from her abs, and sucking the lime from Rachel's mouth.

"Did I suck lime from your mouth?" Rachel suddenly asked.

Quinn wanted to groan again as another memory flashed up of Rachel then doing a shot off of her. Rachel had then reported she really liked Quinn's stomach and that Quinn was so beautiful.

"I need to use the bathroom," Quinn stated as she rolled out of bed. She started walking towards the room that looked like a bathroom and before she could close the door Rachel said, "There's a spare toothbrush under the counter."

Quinn was grateful to the diva as she brushed her teeth and used some of Rachel's mouthwash. When she came out of the room, she started looking around for her shirt and pants. She didn't even want to think about how they went missing.

"Where are my clothes?"

Rachel shrugged as she lay back in her bed, "Ask me again later. I really need a nap."

The former Cheerio had to admit a nap sounded nice but that would mean going back to lie down beside Rachel. Her tired body won and she got back into Rachel's queen-sized bed. Once in the bed, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night.

"You don't have a penis, do you?" Quinn asked.

The rush of anger overcame her hangover as Rachel turned over in record speed to glare at the blonde, "What kind of question is that? You can…"

Quinn held up her hands in surrender, "I was just checking. The last time I drank, I woke up beside Puck and 9 months later I had a baby."

Rachel softened her glare just a little. She turned back over and said, "For your information, I don't have a penis. I don't think we went that far last night, though I do recall making out several times."

"We can blame it on the alcohol," Quinn replied.

"Perhaps," Rachel agreed, "But I can also see why Finn and Puck still want you. While I may have been drunk, I get the impression you are a great kisser."

"Thanks…I guess."

Both girls stayed quiet for a long time until they both dozed off again.

Rachel jerked awake as she heard someone shout, "Is there no bread in this house?"

She sprang out of bed and went to get one of her heavy trophies. Quinn grumbled, "What is it?"

"Someone is in my house," Rachel replied, worried, "I don't even know if I locked the door last night."

Quinn quickly got out of bed. She looked around for clothes and could only find the red top Rachel had on last night. Though it was just a little better than what she had on, Quinn put it on anyway. She grabbed another one of Rachel's trophies and headed downstairs with the dark-haired girl.

"Why don't we just call the cops?" Quinn whispered.

"Because my fathers will get the police report and know I had a party," Rachel hissed. It made sense to Quinn.

In the kitchen was where they found the intruders. Brittany and Santana were scantily clad and trying to cook. Santana rolled her eyes at them, "Looks like the sleeping beauties finally woke up."

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, setting down her trophy.

Santana just rolled her eyes again, "Solving world peace. What does it look like we're doing? All your vegan food looked weird but we found enough stuff to make pancakes and toast."

Quinn watched, impressed, as Brittany flipped a pancake in the air and caught it in the pan again.

"Did you guys sleep here?" Rachel asked as she started getting out the butter and syrup.

"Are you the only other two here?" Quinn asked at the same time.

Santana shrugged and said, as an answer to both questions, "I guess so."

Rachel said, "Well, I'm going to go check around the house. And please tell me you slept anywhere other than my parents' room."

"We slept in that room you showed us upstairs. I guess it's a guest room," Santana shrugged. Rachel seemed pleased with the answer and went to go look around the house.

A few minutes passed while Brittany cooked. She slid a couple of pancakes on a plate, she poured the batter for a few more into the pan. She then grinned over at Rachel and Quinn, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Quinn asked, suddenly panicked.

"That you two wanted each other."

"No, no, no," Quinn protested, "It was just the alcohol."

"Sure, sure," Santana smirked.

"It was!"

"Was what?" Rachel asked as she came back into the kitchen. She had an armful of clothes, "I found your clothes in the living room, Quinn."

"Thanks, Rachel," Quinn said with a grateful smile.

Santana and Brittany shared a look that Quinn noticed. She whirled around and exclaimed, "It was just the alcohol!"

"What was?" Rachel asked as she started moving the four ready plates to the kitchen table and sat down. The others moved to join her. As she looked down at the pancakes, she wasn't sure she could put syrup on them. The thought of having something so sweet made her feel like vomiting so she skipped the syrup. She nibbled her toast first and found it eased the churning in her stomach. Eating the pancakes by themselves helped as well.

Brittany and Santana, on the other hand, covered their pancakes in syrup and ate ravenously. The way they kept looking at each other Rachel knew she would have to change the sheets in the guest room.

"So are you two dating or just having sex?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"For God's sake," Quinn protested, slamming down her fork, "It was just the alcohol. Like I would ever do any of the stuff I did last night without being drunk."

"And there's half your problem," Santana muttered.

Quinn glared daggers into the other girl. She then stated firmly, "I am not gay. I am not even bisexual. I was just having some fun last night. It was just the alcohol which made the kissing seem like fun. I'd probably gag if we did it sober."

"Well, you did make out with Man-hands," Santana agreed.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed. She wasn't going to sit in her own house and let people insult her. Finn and Puck had made it very clear that she was a very good kisser and she wasn't going to let Quinn Fabray take that away from her. She reached over to turn Quinn's face towards her and kissed her.

Brittany tilted her head to the side as she watched the two girls across from her continue to kiss after the seconds passed. She grinned at Santana, "Sweet lady kisses."

Santana shook her head at Rachel and Quinn. She said, "Only when I kiss you. You are so much better than Sam. I swear it was like kissing a largemouth bass. Okay, ladies! Come up for air. I'm trying to eat here."

Rachel and Quinn broke apart, looking stunned. Rachel recovered first, "I can see you aren't gagging, Quinn."

"Yeah…well…give me a minute," Quinn breathlessly replied.

Santana asked dryly, "So what did it feel like when you kissed?"

Rachel glanced at Quinn before saying, "Well, Finn had one thing right. Feels like fireworks. And tastes like cherry lip-gloss."

Santana shook her head and turned to Quinn, who hadn't answered her question. Quinn said, trying to tug wrinkles out of Rachel's shirt that she still wore, "Rachel is a fair kisser. I can see why Puckerman and Finn desire her."

"So no fireworks?" Santana smirked.

"No," Quinn reported. Rachel tried not to show how much the comment hurt, but Quinn saw the flash of hurt.

"It was like," Quinn paused, trying to find the words, "It was like flying."

Santana groaned, "That's so gay. I guess you're going to start dating now."

"Of course not," Quinn quickly stated, "I am not gay."

"And neither am I," Rachel added, though Quinn's comment had touched her, making her want to kiss the blonde again.

Santana and Brittany left not long after they ate breakfast. Brittany's mom picked them up and didn't say a word about how the girls looked hung-over. She seemed pleased they hadn't tried to drive and that they were hanging out again.

Quinn changed back into her clothes and had called a cab to take her back to her house. She and Rachel stood by each other, waiting awkwardly.

"Well," Rachel said after a moment, "I think I have lived a lot in one night. This should make good song writing material."

"Yeah, I guess."  
"You know I've sworn off boys to pursue my career," Rachel stated, looking at Quinn with hopeful eyes, "I didn't swear off…well, women."

"I don't know if that is going to work. I mean I still don't know what I feel about Finn or Sam and now there's you. I need some time to figure it all out."

"I suppose you are correct," The brunette said, looking disappointed.

"But…umm…if you ever need some more…experience…I mean help…If you ever need some help writing songs, give me a call. Perhaps we can work on something together about fireworks and flying."

A large smile grew on Rachel's face. She said, taking a step closer to the former cheerleader, "I'm going to need lots of help with writing a song like that. I need to experience several more firework shows to write a proper song about them. How else can I write an original song for Regional's?"

"As a devoted Glee member, it's my job to help you," Quinn said, pretending to be resound to the fate of having to make out with Rachel several times, "When should we start?"

"How about now?" Rachel asked as she closed the distance between herself and Quinn.

The cab driver ended up waiting five minutes before Quinn finally exited the Berrys' house.

I was thinking about writing another version. It would be Take Three. This would be a Rachel/Santana (Pezberry) story, since there has been a lot of subtext between them lately.


End file.
